Due to the large number of wireless communication services of which the availability has become indispensable in vehicles, in the design of aerials a small overall installed size in conjunction with as low a height as possible is particularly important. Often with good aerial performance it is not possible and not appropriate to cover a number of wireless communication services which operate in frequency ranges which are in each case relatively narrow, but relatively far apart from each other in frequency, with an aerial which works in broadband mode. Often the wireless signals of the different wireless communication services are also emitted with different polarisation, so that it is not appropriate to meet the different requirements with one aerial. In fact it is important for vehicle aerials to provide, for the individual wireless communication services, aerials with filigree structures which, particularly with always a height as low as possible and frequently with a small base area, can be combined with aerials for other wireless communication services in order to provide combination aerials with small space requirements. Such combination aerials are, if occasion arises, covered with a plastic sheath to form a a radome or even countersunk in a moulding in the vehicle body as a cavity. In addition, high demands are made of the design of vehicle aerials with respect to their mechanical stability and vibration resistance. A look at just a few of the aerials as examples of the wireless communication services in the decimetre wave range often required for the vehicle, such as aerials for GSM mobile telephone services and the digital radio service of narrow frequency bandwidth in the L-band around 1.5 GHz with wireless signals that are in each case emitted with vertical polarisation as well as the SDARS narrow-band digital satellite radio service around 2.3 GHz, the signals of which are emitted in circular polarisation by the satellite, shows that the provision of a single broadband aerial for covering all wireless communication services would lead to almost insuperable difficulties. In addition, for the reception of all these wireless communication services on the basis of aerials manufactured on a large scale, economic efficiency during manufacture is of crucial importance.